love,life and wonders
by xoWILDCAT13ox
Summary: Troy Bolton is the king of East high but has no queen.Gabriella Montez is new in town but has close friends waiting for her arrival.What happens when fate works wonders between Troy and Gabriella...full summary inside...DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Title: love life, live life

Author:kaitlyn(xowildcat13ox)

Rating: rated T

characters information:

troy bolton-17 going on 18 years old, born 13th september, siblings(3)older brother, 2 younger sisters 3(SINGLE)

garbriella montez-17 years old, born 13th march,siblings(2)older brother, younger brother(younger brother is not alive) (SINGLE)

taylor mckessie-17 going on 18, born 2nd november, siblings(1) older sister(IN A 3 YEAR RELATIONSHIP with following)

chad danforth-17 going on 18, born 11th july, only child,(IN A 3 YEAR RELATIONSHIP with taylor mckessie)

sharpay evans-17 going on 18, born 19th august, siblings(1), twin brother,(IN A 3 YEAR RELATIONSHIP with the following)

zeke baylor-17 going on 18, born 29th november, only child(IN A 3 YEAR RELATIONSHIP with sharpay evans)

kelsi bolton(troys small sister)-13, born 9th january,siblings(3) 2 older brothers and a younger sister(CRUSH on ryan evans)

ryan evans-13,born 5th may,siblings(1)twin sister,(CRUSH on kelsi bolton)

jeremy bolton(troys older brother)-25,born 20th september,siblings(3)smaller brother and 2 smaller sisters(ENGAGED to rebecca adams)

rebecca adams-24,born 21st february,only child(ENGAGED to jeremy bolton)

david montez(gabriellas older brother)-34,born 30th june,siblings(3),smaller sister and brother(MARRIED to emma montez and has 1 CHILD which is jake montez)

emma montez-33,8th april,only child(MARRIED to david montez and has 1 child which is jake montez)

sophia bolton(troys smallest sister)-10,born 10th june,siblings(3),big sister and 2 big brothers(TO SMALL FOR RELATIONSHIP)

jake montez(gabriellas nephew)-3,born 29th march,only child(WAY TO SMALL FOR RELATIONSHIP)

«PARENTS»

troy, jeremy,kelsi and sophia's parents-ELENA and JACK BOLTON

gabriella and davids parents-MARIA and JAMES MONTEZ who are deceased along with their youngest son ETHAN MONTEZ 5 years ago

-•-

summary(FULL):

gabriella montez is living with her multi millionaire entrepreneur brother,housewife sister-in-law and nephew, she was moving to a new area where her BEST friends or should say sisters stay, troy bolton lives with his siblings parents and soon to be sister in law, his dad is a well know billionaire dealing with technology and his mum a housewife, gabriella is both excited and scared about the move and when she gets to her new school her journey of love and life begins...

A/N:i do not own anything except the plot ideas and some characters(david montez,emma montez,sophia bolton,jeremy bolton,rebecca adams,jake montez,elena bolton,james and ethan montez)

Enjoy Read and Review

one and only: WILDCAT13 xoxo


	2. The Arrival

CHAPTER 2: The Arrival

Gabriella Montez and her family were moving to Los Angeles California, she was transferred to East high and was excited since her best friends of 8 years and boyfriends who she considered brothers were going to be there. People who saw Gabriella would say she looked like a goddess which was true but also had the brains of a genius. Her brother David Montez was very fond of his sister and when their parents past away they became more close. Emma Montez and Gabriella were bff's and most of all Jake Montez the boy who loved Gabriella more than his parents. They were moving into a mansion a couple blocks away from East high. It was now Friday which meant the last week of summer. Gabriella was anxious to see the house especially her bedroom. When they arrived with their luggage since their furniture etc. were moved in before, Gabriella and Jake zoomed out of the car. Emma and David could only chuckle at their behavior. The house looked amazing(A/N:link at the end of the chapter). Jake had a blue and green room with all of his favorite toys and pictures etc.. Gabriella walked into her room and was shocked, it was her dream come true(A/N:link at the end of the chapter)the delivery men brought up the last of her stuff when the doorbell went of. David went and opened the door to find Gabrielle's best friends Taylor Mckessie and Sharpay Evans along with their boyfriends Chad Danforth and Zeke Baylor. David grinned at the teenagers and opened the wider to let them in"Hey little ones come and explore my new castle"said David

"Don't mind if I do"said Chad

"Hi David and thank you but I think you know why we are here"said Taylor

"Of course to see Gabi"said david

"Hey guys"said emma

"Hey"they all said in unison

"She's in her room, just go up the stairs take your second left turn and I think you would notice which room"said david

"Thanks"said sharpay

They followed directions and saw a door with "GM" with patterns all around it. So sharpay knocked and the door opened to reveal a smiling girl

"OMG we missed you"screamed sharpay

Taylor and sharpay lunged at her with hugs

"I know but I'm here now and I need your help btw hey guys"said gabriella

"Hey gabster"said chad

"Hey gabi"said zeke

"Okay with what?"Asked taylor

"I need to know everything about east high"said gabriella

"Ok but it might take a few hours"said sharpay

"Its fine you guys staying for dinner?"Asked gabi

"Sure why not"they replied in unison

After learning all she needed to know they went down to dinner. Meanwhile...**Troys POV**

I was playing basketball with my brother jeremy in the back yard of my house(A/N:link at the end of chapter)when mum called us in for dinner. We all sat down when kelsi started talking

"Did you guys know that Taylor, Sharpay, Chad and Zekes best friend is transferring to east high next week"

"Boy or girl?"Rebecca asked

"Girl and people say she looks like a goddess and has the brains of an einstein"kelsi stated

"Ooooh Troy maybe you two could be a couple"Elena said making everyone laugh

"Mum I haven't seen her yet and what if I don't like her or she's a slut who wants everyone to worship her?"Asked Troy

"You have a point but I was thinking maybe we could have a barbecue with all the guys and girls tomorrow and they could bring their friend"Jack said

"Fine I'll call them later but not making any promises"said Troy

"I can't wait"said sophia

**A/N:so that's chapter 2 and what's gonna happen at the barbecue? You gonna have to wait to find out**

**Links:**

_**Gabriellas images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSQuKX4JbC6k5rxNm_wDUQaV7qbN5mPMryHaPOjqScgYUR RTNyhh6_3Zty1**_

_**Troys images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS3KCe02jFqnpEEZG9ed6LX cQYzpnepVHEFmMfbUwMY-fFC0tyIiwi6QwV1**_

_**Gabriellas images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQRvx8QE0DyN6hRGF8o26UH DWX1temO2ghSreCs2VrCgXuA7FXW Xqny0zQ**_

_**One and only**_

_**xoWILDCAT13ox**_


	3. THE BARBECUE

Chapter 3:Barbecue party

**(A/N:story is now from gabi's POV)**

Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, Chad and zeke were now on gabriella's bed joking around when chads phone started ringing.

"Yo Chad speaking"

**"Hey man its Troy"**

"What's up man"

**"Tomorrow I'm having barbecue at my house at 10am and tell zeke, taylor and sharpay they are invited"**

"Ok dude can I go in the pool?"

**"Sure man and kels told me your friend is new in town and my mum said I should invite her to"**

"Thanks man and I'm sure she will be excited since you east highs king"

**"Whatever man see you tomorrow."**

"Later"

"Interesting conversation"sharpay said

"Come on its troy how can it not be interesting?"

"True anyways he's having a barbecue at his house tomorrow at 10am and invited us which also means you gabi"

"Me?he doesn't know me"gabriella said

"Well he does and you are going so knowing uncle Jack its a pool party!"Said taylor

"Yeah, that means we gotta go"said zeke

"Yeah bye gabi"taylor and sharpay say while hugging her

"Bye gabs"the boys say after hugging her

After the guys left I had a shower and changed. Not noticing how tired I was I fell into deep slumber

I got up to my alarm at 07:30am. I leaped out of my bed and went to have a shower. I had a warm shower and picked out my red 2 piece sphagetti strap bikini, I put on a red sun dress over it with red gladiators. I left my hair out with my bangs held back in a puff. I put on a few bracelets and added cherry lip gloss. I put my ipod, phone, sunglasses, hair tie and lip gloss in my red and white hobo bag. After getting everything I needed I went downstairs into the kitchen to find David, Emma and Jake

"Going somewhere?"David asked with his eyebrows raised

I then realized I forget to tell him that I was going out

"Oh yeah the guys friend is having a barbecue and they invited me"I said

"Well you are looking beautiful and I think you should go and have fun"emma said

I smiled at her as a thank you

"Fine but don't get in any trouble"david said

"Thank you"I said placing a kiss on his cheek

"Morning cutie pie"I said to Jake making him giggle

"Morning ella"jake said giving me a hug and a sloppy kiss on my cheek

I laughed and looked at the clock which said 09:45am

"I gotta go see you later"I said waving while making it to my car which was a turquoise and black bugati veyron**(A/N:link at the end of the chapter)**I realised that I didn't know the address so I called Chad. It rang three times before he answered

"Hey chad I don't know the address"

**"Oh yeah I forgot "he said laughing"its 11 bridges drive"**

"Thanks are you guys there yet?"

**"Yeah and everyone is staring at me wondering who the hell I am talking to"**

"Oh ok I'll see you later"I said giggling

I started the engine and drove out of the driveway and gates. I started to look for the house and finally found it and the house was like mine but slightly bigger. I drove up the driveway and press the button on the intercom and a small soft voice answered

"**Who is it?"**

"Hi I'm taylor,sharpay,chad and zekes friend"

**"Oh hey come through"**

Just then the gates opened and I drove and parked next to what looked like a white bugati veyron.

I got out of my car and walked to the door and rang the bell and it opened to show a young looking girl with electric green eyes and blonde hair and her jaw hanging

"Hi I'm gabriella"I said

"Wow you are pretty I'm sophia but you can call me sophi"sophi said

"Thank and you can call what you like"I said

"Ok then I'll show where the others are"she said grabbing my hand and running

As we passed what looked like the kitchen a woman who looked like she was in her late forty's was making salads. She looked up at us and like sophi's her jaw dropped. After a few seconds she came around the counter and held our her hand with a mega watt smile on her face and said

"Hello I'm elena bolton and may I say you are very gorgeous" said

"Thank you I'm gabriella montez but you can call me what you like"I said blushing and shaking her hand

"That's a lovely name but I'd like to call you ella and call me elena"she said still smiling

"No problem elena"I said" do you need any help?"I said referring to the salads

"Oh no sweet heart you go enjoy yourself"elena said

"Are you sure because I don't mind"I said looking her in the eye

"Oh well ok then"she said

I then noticed sophi had released my hand and went out the door

"You can cut these up for me if you want"elena said

"Sure"I said and then a girl who looked like she was in her early twenty's came in with a yellow bikini on and a high ponytail but yet again her jaw was dropped staring at me

"Hey I'm Rebecca and wow do you look good"Rebecca said making me blush and giggle

"Thanks I'm gabriella but you can call me whatever it doesn't matter"I said

"Ok then you can call me becca because I'm gonna call you ella"becca said and I chuckled

"You not gonna come join the party?"Becca asked

"I'm helping elena sorry"I said

"No sweetheart I'm done and I'm gonna join them and so are you"elena said and I laughed

"Ok then"I said washing my hands and becca grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. When we got there everyone looked up and then everyone's jaw dropped. I stopped laughing and looked up to see a gorgeous boy with sandy brown hair and ocean blue eyes shirt less showing his amazing six pack and his eyes were the size of 2 moons and his jaw loose. Next to him a boy who looking twenty something with blonde hair and pale blue eyes with no shit one and a six pack but not like the boy next to him also with a dropped jaw. Then there was a man who looked like he was in his late forty's with bright blue eyes but not as bright as the first boy with blonde hair and a unhinged jaw. Then there was a girl who looked 13 with brown hair and pale green eyes and a loose jaw. I assumed the man was the dad and elena's husband because the boys had his eyes and girls had elena's eyes. The man wiped his hands on his apron which read"kiss the chef" and held out his towards me and said,

"Hello I'm Jack and you are a beautiful young lady" said with a grin on his face and his compliment made me blush

"Thank you I'm gabriella but you can call me what you like."

**Troys POV**

I was talking to jeremy when we heard laughing and we looked up to see the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen with brown curls and coffee coloured eyes and curves and if I say myself she is stunning. I brought my jaw up when I saw her look at me and then my six pack that I had to smirk. Then dad introduces himself

**Gabi's POV**

Then the boy who looked twenty something came up to me and said;

"Hi I'm jeremy and you are very pretty and I see you met my fiance"jeremy said watching the younger boy at the corner of his eye with a smirk

"Thanks I'm gabriella but you can call me anything doesn't matter"I said shaking his hand

Then the girl who looked 13 came up to me and said;

"Hey I'm kelsi and you are beautiful."Kelsi said

"Thanks I'm gabriella but you can call me what you like"I said

I knew the other boy never introduced himself for a reason but I didn't know what it was

"Did you bring a costume?"Asked becca

"Yeah"I said

"Ok come with me and you can't change in my room"becca said

"Ok sure"I said

I followed her until we reached a room which looked like jeremy's to

"Ok the bathroom is right over there"she said pointing to a white door"

"Thanks I won't take 2 minutes"I said making my way to the door. I got in and un did my dress, took my shoes and bracelets of and put it in my bag and then walked out with just my bikini on

"Woah do you know how many people would love to have a body like yours?"

"Not really but thanks"I said

"You welcome now come on"becca said pulling me out the door

"Hold on I forgot my bag"I said getting my bag and going out the door with her

We reached down and becca and I sat where everyone was on the patio and was hugged by chad,zeke,sharpay and taylor

"How you liking cali so far?asked Jack

"I'm loving the heat and malls"I said making jack chuckle

"Are you going to sign up for any activities at school?"asked jack

"Yeah volley ball and track"I said

"What sports do you like?"Asked jeremy

"I love basketball and soccer"I said and I noticed the blue eyed boy raised an eyebrow

"Oh never thought those words would come out of your mouth!"Jack said and jeremy nodded

"Who do you support in both sports?"Asked jeremy

"In basketball I support LA Lakers and in soccer I love Liverpool"I said

"Wow never thought a girl would support Liverpool"jack said but this time blue eyes nodded

"Well I supported them from the time I was born and don't plan on stopping"I stated

"So sweetheart did you move here with your parents?"Asked elena and knew she didn't know about my past

"Actually no my parents passed away but I moved here with my bigger brother and his family"I said and I caught taylor and sharpays eye and I knew they were asking if I was ok

"Oh I'm sorry what does your brother do?"Asked jack

"He has his own business involving technology"I said

"Oh what's his name because I have my own business involving that"said jack

"David Montez"I said

"Oh I know him we are partners in our new project"jack said

"Well I'm sure he must know you to"I said

And suddenly something stomped my foot and I lifted my brown orbs and met wide blue orbs and I knew it was him but he didn't do it intentionally so I looked to my right and saw Chad trying to hold back laughter and I knew his foot was supposed to be stopped so I asked

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean he stomped your foot not me"Chad said referring to blue eyed boy

"Your foot was supposed to be stomped not mine because you said or did something."I said

"How do you know that?"Chad asked

"Because I know you for 3 years and I know that look on your face"I said

Chad crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at me and then I got and idea and smirked

"Chad can you reach over and pass the salad?"

"Sure"chad said so when he reached over I pulled his chair back waiting for him to sit down

"Here"he said passing me bowl and went to sit but fell making his huge afro bounce, everyone started laughing while chad got up and sat down then said to me

"You don't play fair"

"Never said I did"I said giggling

"Aww is my baby ok?"Asked taylor making chad rest his head on her shoulder

"You wanna swim?"Asked kelsi standing up along with all the other girls

"Sure"I said standing up and we started walking to the pool and becca sharpay and taylor dived in while sophi and kelsi used the steps but I sat on the edge and put my legs in

"Ellllllllllllaaaaaaaaa"whined all the girls"please come in"with puppy dog faces

"Ok I'll be back in 2 minutes"I said walking away to my bag but as I did I saw dogs and my eyes lit up so I made my way to them and started playing with all and I felt like I was being watched so I turned around and saw the blue eyed boy so I stood up and said

"Sorry I didn't mean to but they were so cute"I said making him chuckle

"Its ok I'm Troy"he said holding his hand out hand

"Gabriella but you can call me what you like"I said with a small smile

"So you won't mind if I call you brie?"Asked troy making me cheeks flame crimson

"Uh sure but no one ever called me that"I said

"Well that's my special name for you"he said with a grin on his face

"Yeah but I think I'm gonna change because I don't think I'm gonna swim"I said walking forward but was stopped when I was picked up by troy one hand at my knees and one hand on my back

"TROY!"I screamed but he continued walking towards the pool making everyone stare at us with amused looks

"Are you going in the pool by yourself?"Asked troy and I shook my head

"Should I throw you or drop you?"Troy asked

My eyes grew wide

"You know what I'm gonna go in to"he said diving and holding me tight making a electric spark run through me and next thing I know SPLASH!

When we resurface I shove him lightly but he doesn't move

"So how you enjoying the party so far?"He asked

"A lot"I said go under water and I went over to sophi and whispered in her ear

"Where does troy feel ticklish?"I asked making her giggle and she whispered

"On his stomach and underneath his chin"she said

"Thanks"I said going under water again leaving everyone but sophi confused

I swam around until I came to troy and grazed my fingers across his six pack which was solid make him wriggle and swam away laughing and resurfaced at the other end of the pool

Troy looked at me and asked

"How did you know?"

I just winked back making my way to sharpay and taylor

"I can just picture it now"says sharpay

" troy bolton"taylor finished making me choke on the pool water and making my cheeks crimson

I splashed them with water making them laugh

We all had showers and changed **1 hour later...**

We were all watching the end of **abduction** and as the credits came up someone threw popcorn on my hair when I looked up at the main suspect he was smirking but facing the tv so I got an idea

"Can I fetch something from the fridge?"I asked elena

"Sure do you where it is?"She asked

And I nodded my head getting up and going into the kitchen and fetching 2 ice cubes and sneaking up behind troy and sliding both ice cubes down his shirt and zooming back to my seat and on cue

"SHIT!"Troy screamed"WHAT THE HELL"

And that was it I burst out in laughter and then troy started ticking the shit out of me and when he stopped everyone was looking at us and I flamed crimson and we all started laughing...We all packed up and went home that night at 18:30

As I made it inside I went up to my room since I was dog tired and my phone vibrated, it was a text from David

**Hey ella emma jake and I went to see emma's mum hope you don't mind. luv ya**

**-DM**

I didn't mind at all but I changed into pajama shorts and a cami and leaped into my bed thinking about today...**A/N:hey guys that's chapter 3 hope you enjoyed**

Gabriellas car-** images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ5mjIrX3eq1yVNweyVeY36 gXc7H79n4b28SM_JTMD5HtVEAZNM1bxPzoo**

**Please review**

**One and only**

**xoWILDCAT13ox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:authors note**

**I'm not going to continue this story anymore because I'm thinking another to story to write and the plots are similar **

**One & only**

**xoWILDCAT13ox**


End file.
